Luffy, The Bomb Man!
by TheGreatFlame101
Summary: Luffy is off to conquer the notorious Grand Line and become King of all Pirates! With new powers and abilities Luffy needs to find a loyal crew and full his dreams, whatever the cost! (Sorry for crappy summary!)
1. Enter Luffy! The Bomb Man

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of the characters

_Author note: This is a new series that I had an idea for! Right now it will be a one shot but if you guys like it please review, favorite, and follow._

_Ciao, readers._

_**Enter Luffy, The Bomb Man**_

A young man stood on the edge of the dock of a tiny town and inhaled sharply, 'It's finally my time to set sail, and I'm coming for you Ace, Sabo, and Shanks!

The boy stepped into the boat and it started to sway but he didn't care. "Bye everyone! Thanks for everything." He waved and the group of villagers standing by the start of the dock.

"Bye Luffy!"

"Have fun!"

"Don't forget to shower!"

"Don't eat too much!"

The villagers all said there farewells and Luffy started to row out but as he did a huge disturbance in the water appeared in front of him. "Watch out, Luffy! A villager yelled but a green haired girl named Makino calmed him down "Don't worry this is Luffy we are talking about, his devil fruit will easily defeat this beast."

The sea monster erupted from the water and dove towards Luffy, shrieking loudly.

"Haha stupid fish!" Luffy laughed merrily and held out his right hand. "Goodbye!" He closed his hand into a fist and suddenly a huge explosion that came out of nowhere attacked the fish.

The monster quickly died and fell back into the sea, it was burned black.

"A little too charred for my taste Shishishi." Luffy remarked but the victory was short lived as another 10 sea monsters rose out of the ocean, furious that its companion had died.

"Move out of the way!" Luffy yelled and held both of his hands out. "Bomb Gatling!" Multiple orbs shot out of Luffy's hand and as they made contact with the monsters they exploded.

The sky was filled with the explosions and Luffy finally stopped when there were none left.

Luffy smirked and took off his signature straw hat "I won't be defeated by stupid fish! Not only am I a bomb man, but I going to be King of all Pirates!"


	2. Party Crashers!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of the characters

_**Party Crashers**_

* * *

Luffy quickly got lost after about 30 minutes and sighed "I should have got a navigator before setting out!"

Using harmless and small explosions he created he propelled the boat so he could go faster. "Ahhh this is SO boring!" Luffy laid back and put his hat over his face "Might as well take a nap."

Marine Cruise Ship

A skinny marine boy was leaned over the railings of the ship, ha had a case of sea sickness.

"Ughh I should have never joined the marines! Wait was is that?" The boy noticed a small object floating towards that cruise boat. "Hey lieutenant there is a suspicious object over there. " The boy pointed out the object and the higher ranking officer ran over and ordered for it to be brought in.

They found a young man in the boat, sleeping peacefully. "Put him in the brig." The lieutenant ordered and 3 grunts picked the raven haired boy up.

"Everyone please go into the ballroom for a special speech and the main event." A mechanical voice over the intercom rang throughout the boat and all the guests started to file into the large room. All of these guests were nobles or high class citizens, except one.

This special guest was an orange haired young woman who was wearing a beautiful black gown stopped near her shins. She had a different reason for being there then everyone else; she was there to steal all the gold on the boat.

She neared a vent and "accidently" tripped, she slipped a small orb that said 5:00 in the vent. 'That should be enough.' She thought and got back up acting embarrassed.

All the guests were finally seated and the orange haired girl sat near the back of the ballroom counting down quietly.

A marine speaker stepped up and started to deliver a speech about justice and Nami smirked 'Like these idiots know anything about justice.'

"3"  
"2"  
"1"

The girl ripped off her gown to reveal black short shorts and an orange top. She had a belt with multiple accessories and a strap on her thigh with three parts of a wooden bo staff. After withdrawing a small knife from her belt she ran over to a rope that was attached to a huge chandelier in the middle of the ballroom as white smoke started to spill out of the vent.

She sawed through the rope quickly and the chandelier came crashing down on the room and multiple women screamed loudly.

People started to notice the smoke as some of them collapsed and were beginning to evacuate. "Not so fast!" The girl exclaimed and ran to the only exit." Two marines were trying to usher people out but the thief had already got out her bo staff which she put together in a matter of seconds.

She slammed the staff into the marines before they noticed her and they dropped to the floor. The guests gasped and a man dressed in a tuxedo stepped forward "Move out of the way!"

"Sorry about this!" The girl stuck out her tongue and got out two small bombs from her belt, took the pins out, and threw them into the air. The explosion made the guests fall to the floor where they breathed in the gas and fell to sleep.

She walked out the door and closed them, "Suckers!" She exclaimed and made her way to the treasure room.

"Hey what are you doing?" Three marines yelled at her and started to run.

The girl got out her bo staff again and sighed "Dammit, why can't my job ever be easy?"

* * *

_**With Luffy**_

Luffy yawned and tried to stretch his arms but he was bound by rope "What the hell?" He jumped up without the use of his arms and found himself in a mini jail cell. "Why do I always get myself stuck in these situations?" He asked to no one in particular.

He lifted a leg and kicked the bars; an explosion was produced that blasted the bars into the opposite wall. "Time to break out of this joint…But first I have to find someone to untie these ropes."

Luffy walked to a cell next to him "Hey is anyone in there?"

A deep voice responded "Who is that?"

"I'm Luffy and I'm going to become king of the pirates but right now I need someone to untie me!"

"Really? Haha if you get me out I'll help you." The man laughed and Luffy blasted open his cell too.

The man was skinny and tall; he was wearing a black hoodie, white skinny jeans, and a white fur hat with brown polka dots. He had messy black hair that was covered by his hat, a goatee, and tribal tattoos on his arms. He smiled "Thanks, you can call me Law."

Law quickly untied Luffy and they began to walk towards the door.

"Hey don't forget about me!" A dark voce called form the third and final cell. Without thinking Luffy blasted open his cell too and a man with crazy dark red hair, a maniacal smile, and dressed in extravagant clothing came out.

"Hey Law." The man smirked

"Kid." Law said without emotion.

"I'm Luffy but enough with the introductions I have things to do!" Luffy exclaimed and the three men made their way to the door.

Four guards came into the brig just as they were about to leave and attacked Luffy and Law. Luffy blasted two of them quickly into the wall, Kid brutally let out a bone crushing combo bare handed, and Law rushed at a guard who slashed downward with a sword but Law quickly side stepped, grabbed the sword, and the kicked the man in the chest.

"Nice job everyone!" Luffy yelled and all three of them ran out of the brig.

They ran upstairs to the main floor that lead to the deck, as they passed a room though the three boys ran into a woman carrying a large bag.

"Pay attention idiots!" The woman yelled as the contents of the bag spilled out.

"Why do you have so much treasure and are those devil fruits?" Law asked amazed as he saw two fruits spill out of the bag.

The girl smiled "You shouldn't have asked that." She assembled a bo staff and rushed at the three boys.

She swiped at all three of them and they jumped out of the way. Law was the quickest to retaliate and swung his sword at her. She held out her staff to block it and let it slide past her by angling her staff away from her. Once she was behind him she stabbed her staff in the back of the knee joint.

He gasped in pain and collapsed briefly while the girl rushed towards kid, she tried to attack him but he blacked it with his hand and was quickly overpowering her. "I'm not going to be so easy to beat, girl." His ruby lips contorted into a smile but the girl quickly changed that when she kicked him in a place where no man wants to be kicked. "Damn you!" He gasped and fell to the floor, nursing his crotch.

"Wow you are pretty strong shishishi." Luffy laughed as the girl swung at him. Instead of hitting Luffy though the staff was deflected a few inched away from him. She unleashed three more attacks but had the same result. 'What the hell?' She narrowed her eyes and backed off.

"Having a little trouble?" Luffy raised an eyebrow tauntingly and the girl became angry, "Shut up!" She tried to slam the staff into his chest but was stopped again, "This game is getting boring!" Luffy exclaimed and suddenly a small blast exploded between the two and rocketed the girl back to her bag of treasure.

Suddenly a huge blast rocked the ship and all of them fell. "What the hell was that?" Kid asked as another blast rocked the boat.

"Bye suckers!" The girl stuck out her tongue and ran towards the deck with her treasure. The boys ran after her but she quickly jumped into a small boat attached to the cruise ship and fell into the sea.

"She was one feisty chick." Kid commented and the other boys nodded. Before they could escape though another blast came and they found out that it came from a cannonball, the ship was being raided!

The large pink ship and the marine cruiser were attached by a wooden walkway. Pirated poured out of the ship and attacked the three boys who fended them off easily. A huge woman stepped on board with a giant iron mace.

"Who dares block the beautiful Alvida!" She shrieked and Kid laughed "You? Beautiful? Don't make me laugh."

"You ass!" She yelled and swung her mace at Kid who side stepped quickly. The mace was stuck in the floor and Luffy quickly kicked her up in the air, his power was added by an explosion.

As she started to fall Kid and Law jumped into the air "Double kick!" They said in unison and simultaneously kicked her in her stomach. She kicked into the water with amazing force creating a big wave.

The rest of her pirates filed into onto the deck and Luffy smirked "Are you going to avenge your fallen captain."

They all stared at him for a second until someone yelled "HELL NO!"

"SHE'S FINALLY GONE!"

"GOODBYE HAG!"

They all cheered and Kid and Law burst out in laughter. The three of them walked into another escape boat and cut it loose.

Luffy wore a disgusted look as he saw the crew cheering "A crew that is not loyal to its captain is not worthy of calling themselves pirates, Dead shot: Explosion!" Luffy held out a finger gun and a shot it. The part of the deck he was aiming at exploded in a fiery storm.

They all settled in the boat and finally noticed a lone barrel on the tiny boat. "What's in it?" Luffy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Law popped off the lid and inside was a scrawny pink haired boy. "P-please don't kill me!" The boy begged and crawled out of the barrel

"Who are you and why were you in there?" Kid asked

"I'm Coby; I was a member of Alvida's crew by accident and was trapped in here by some bullies who wanted to steal without telling Alvida." Coby explained his story and they all nodded.

"Well you're free now!" Luffy smiled kindly and Coby thanked them countless times.

They all started to talk as the boat drifted "My balls still hurt from that chick!" Kid exclaimed and they all laughed.

"Oh yeah that reminds me!" Law's eyes widened and reached into his hoodie "She'll be surprised when she finds out I took these." He pulled out the two devil fruits, one was in the shape of a banana that was dark red and another looked like an apple but blue.

"Woah they are devil fruits!" Luffy recognized the swirling patterns and the odd color on the fruits.

"I think I'm going to eat one." Law admitted and Kid smirked "Then I'm eating one too Law, I won't be beat!" Law took the banana and Kid took the apple.

They both bit into the fruits and instantly regretted it "Ahhh this tastes horrible!"

Coby and Luffy chuckled when they saw the two teen's faces. They calmed down eventually "I don't feel any different." Kid noted and Luffy explained that it might take a while.

'These guys are fun and powerful I've made up my mind!' Luffy thought.

He stood up suddenly and smiled widely "Hey guys! Join my crew!"


	3. Enter! Zoro The Pirate Hunter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of the characters

_**Pirate Hunter Zoro**_

* * *

"Sorry but I can't" Coby bowed politely.

"But why Coby?" Luffy whined and Coby looked down shyly "Well because my dream is to become a marine." Coby was met with silence and quickly held up his hands "Please don't kill me!"

Luffy put his hand on Coby's shoulder "We won't kill you, follow your dreams."

"T-thank you Luffy." Coby sighed out in relief

Luffy withdrew his hand and his eye gained an evil glint in them "But be ready to fight with me eventually!"

"WHAT!" Coby squeaked in horror.

Luffy laughed and ignored Coby "So what about you two?" He turned to Kid and Law.

They both exchanged a look "Fine you seem like a fun guy."

"YEAH now I'm one step closer to finding the One Piece!" Luffy cheered and jumped into the air.

* * *

_**20 Minutes Later**_

"Have you guys gotten your devil fruit powers yet?" Coby asked curiously to the two boys.

"I think so." Law said and raised his hand, after closing his eyes and concentrating a blue orb that encircled the small boat.

"Is that all! A stupid blue orb? HAHAHA!" Kid teased Law and held out his hand "Watch this loser." He also closed his eyes and after a few seconds Coby's glasses flew into his raised hand.

"All you can do is attract glasses! Are you a glasses man now!" Law stuck out his tongue and Kid growled "Shut up asshole!" He raised his hand with the glasses at Law and they were repelled from his palm and hit Law in the face

"Law you have the Ope Ope no Mi fruit and Kid I don't know your fruit but it has something to do with magnetism." Luffy explained and the three males looked at him strangely "How did you know that?" Law asked "And what does it do?"

"When I was training I had to also read a lot and there was a book on devil fruits. And your devil fruit enables to you to control whatever happens inside of your "room" or orb." Luffy explained

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, try to cut me in half!" Luffy stood up and Law looked at him strangely but Luffy insisted.

Law sighed "Fine, just don't blame if you die!" He slashed upward with his sword and was surprised when two sides of Luffy started to float around.

"See I told you!" One half of Luffy said  
"It's totally harmless!" The other Luffy laughed.

"That's so cool." Coby was both terrified because he might have to face this power one day but amazed too. Law cut Luffy into even more piece per his request.

"Now put me back together." Luffy instructed and Law nodded but accidently put them together wrong.

"No the other way."  
"Not that way."  
"This is starting to get annoying!"  
"WHY WOULD MY HEAD GO THERE!"  
"HELP!" Luffy whined as Law desperately tried to put them together.

* * *

_**1 Hour Later**_

"Guys land!" Coby yelled and pointed to a small island to the east.

"Finally!" Yelled a newly put together Luffy.

"Do we really have to go there?" Kid asked and Luffy nodded "We need to set Coby free and we may even find a new crew mate!"

They docked in a small harbor and were instantly met by a few marine soldiers.

"Who are you and state your business here!" One of them commanded.

Law was about to answer with a made up story but Luffy was quicker "I am Luffy, I am going to find the One Piece and become King Of The Pirates!"

"IDIOT!" Kid yelled and hit Luffy in the head.

"Arrest them!" The leader demanded and the marines stepped forward.

"Kid, disarm them!" Luffy instructed and Kid held out his hand and the marine's swords and guns flew towards him.

Luffy jumped onto the dock and slammed his fist into a marines chest, then he slammed his foot into the marine next to him. Both were slammed into a nearby building by the added power of explosions.

"Shining bomb!" A large orb appeared in Luffy's hand and he threw it at the marines and a huge explosion was produced that knocked out all the marines. Only one marine was left who was calling for backup.

"Sorry but I can't let that happen, Room!" An orb encircled the Marine and Law. Law swiped with his sword and cut off the arm with the radio and attached to the guy's head.

He dispelled the room as 20 marines came around the corner yelling at them to submit.

"Come on we have to go!" Luffy yelled and another 20 appeared from the other corner.

"We will handle them!" Kid and Law stood back to back as the marines ran to them.

"Thanks!" Luffy picked up Coby and jumped up onto a roof of a building. They quickly jumped from building to building. They reached an alley and hid in there to catch their breath.

"Great now we're being chased by a bunch of marines." Coby stressed and Luffy laughed "They will never catch us anyway!"

"I don't know about that." A feminine voice called and they turned to see a female marine with bright orange hair.

"You again!" Luffy called as he recognized her.

"Hi!" She said happily and brought out a gun and shot it at them. Instead of a bullet though a net shot out that captured Luffy and Coby.

Luffy felt his strength being sapped from his body "Sea stone." He said wearily and was knocked out quickly.

"They are over here." Nami yelled and five marine men came to pick up them up.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

"Ughhh!" Luffy opened his eyes and cringed at the brightness of the sun. He looked at his surroundings and found that he was in a large courtyard tied to a pole and behind him was a large marine base. "What happened?" He groaned.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is finally up." Kid scoffed and Luffy realized that Coby, Law, and Kid were also tied up next to him.

"Haha you guys got caught!" Luffy taunted them and Kid frowned "You got caught too idiot."

"Why are you guys here anyway?" An unfamiliar voice called and Luffy finally noticed another pole next to Coby. He was about the same age as Luffy with green hair and a medium build. He was wearing a simple white shirt, a green haramaki, green pants, and a piece of cloth tied on his arm.

"Who are you?"

"He is Roronoa Zoro the famous pirate hunter!" Coby introduced him before he could do it himself.

"Really you must be strong then…join my pirate crew!" Luffy demanded and Zoro scoffed "I will never join a pirate crew!"

"Bu…" Luffy couldn't finish because he was hit in the head by the orange haired woman.

"Shut up prisoners!" She yelled and knelt down near Luffy, pretending to tie her shoe.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered to him.

"We aren't here for anything really! The only reason we are in so much trouble is because we beat up a few marines. Why are you here? I thought you were a thief?" Luffy asked back

"I am a thief; they have a lot of treasure here so I'm going to steal it." She explained and got back up.

Before they could talk more an ugly man with a horrible haircut came into the clearing. "Hey Roronoa looks like you got some new friends."

"Only one more week Zoro." He teased and noticed the girl "Who are you?"

"Officer Nami sir, here to guard the prisoners." She saluted him and he nodded. "Good these savages are horrible but they might need more guarding than just a delicate girl." He stroked her cheek and she cringed away.

"What do you mean by one week sir?" Nami asked and Helmeppo smiled.

"Well our "friend" Roronoa decided to kill my pet wolf for stupid little brat! So I have decided that if he survives a month without food he can go free and he only has one week left until that month is up…." Helmeppo leaned in close to Nami "But to tell you the truth I'm going to execute him anyway. Now let's get out of here babe."

Helmeppo slapped Nami's rear and she growled. "In your dreams ass!" She quickly assembled her bo staff pieces that were hidden in her bra and slammed it into his head.

"W-why did you do that?" He whimpered and Nami hit him again.

Nami walked over to the poles and started to untie all of them. Before she untied Zoro though Luffy asked her to stop "He won't be released until he agrees to join me."

Nami shrugged "Whatever." She went back to Helmeppo and grabbed him "You are going to lead me to the treasury okay?"

He turned his head aside "No."

Nami smiled darkly and an evil aura rose around her "I'm going to ask you once again….TAKE ME TO THE TREASURY!"

Helmeppo screamed in terror and led Nami into the building. Before they stepped through the door though, Nami turned back "Oh yeah in about….actually right now a bomb will explode on the roof and the marines will be furious!"

Right as she stepped into the building the roof exploded and multiple yells were heard from the roof.

"Bye bye." Nami waved.

"Get my swords!" Zoro yelled after her.

"Join my crew and I'll untie you." Luffy said and Zoro stared at him strangely "Are you crazy! No means no! I'm going to be free in a while anyway."

"No you won't! That bastard was going to kill you anyway I overheard him talking to Nami." Luffy told him the truth and his eyes widened.

"That bastard! Once I get my hands on him…..fine I will join your crew, I don't have anything else to do." Zoro finally gave and Luffy grinned and untied him.

"Guys we have some company!" Law warned as an abundant amount of marines started to pour out of the base. "Capture the prisoners!"

Luffy, Kid, and Law were still weak from the seastone so they couldn't use their powers yet, but they could still fight.

Law and Kid managed to steal swords and were chopping down marine after marine. Luffy fought with his fists but was still winning against his opponents.

However no one approached Zoro because they were afraid of him. They had all heard the rumors of the demon swordsman Zoro, multiple marines decided to attack him at once.

Zoro knew it would be difficult to take them all on without his swords but he could still do it. "Hey, Zoro, catch!" Nami yelled from a window and threw three swords out of it. Zoro caught them all and thanked Nami. "Now for some real fun."

He tied the bandana on his arm onto his head. The marines all slashed at him but he blocked them all "Santoryu: Oni Giri!" All the marines were cut instantly and thrown to the side.

Zoro turned around and found that all the other marines were defeated 'These guys are actually pretty strong this might not be so bad.'

"That's them daddy! They are the bad people!" Helmeppo pointed at them and was leading a huge man with an axe for an arm.

"Avenge me fath…" Helmeppo was hit into the base by his father who frowned "You're worthless!"

"I swear I will beat you on my name, Axe Hand Morgan!" Morgan held up his axe and slammed it next to Luffy. While he was trying to dislodge the axe form the ground Luffy ran up his arm and slammed his heel onto Morgan's skull.

Morgan gasped in pain and roared in anger, he swung again but Luffy dodged. "Kid, Law deal with him!"

"Luffy get him to attack you!" Law created a plan and stood behind Luffy

"Ok…Come on Ass Hand Morgan don't you have you run out of gas!" Luffy taunted and shook his butt at Morgan.

"Shut up!" Morgan yelled and swung his axe at Luffy again. Right before he made contact with Luffy he jumped out of the way and Law made his room so that him and Morgan's arm was in it. Law cut Morgan's axe hand off and it fell to the floor. Morgan yelled in surprise and Law gestured to Kid who nodded.

"Attraction." Kid held out his hand and the axe came to him however Kid quickly repulsed the axe and it flew towards Morgan.

Morgan wasn't fast enough to block or dodge it so his prized axe lodged itself in his chest. "D-dammit, curse you!" Morgan collapsed on the ground, dead.

"Get them!" Someone yelled and more marines poured out.

"You guys aren't fun to fight though! We'll annihilate you so why don't you let us go!" Luffy groaned

"I think we can let it go….." The leader of the marines scratched his head not wanting to die so young.

Luffy turned to Coby "Oh yeah and make him a marine with you."

"WHAT…NO he is a pirate how can we trust him!"

Luffy smiled "You're right he used to be part of Alvida's crew, he probably will kill you all in your sleep. Also he's pretty scrawny and weak; we are just trying to get rid of him."

Law and Kid caught on to Luffy's plan quickly and helped

"Yeah he's weak"  
"And a crybaby!"  
"And sneaky!"  
"Don't forget about ugly!"

Luffy smirked and turned to the marines "See even my crew thinks the same he's just a man with a stupid dream that he will never, ever achieve!"

"SHUT UP!" Coby slammed his fist into Luffy's face who fell to the pavement. Coby was tired of being bullied.

"Oh no he has been knocked out." Zoro said with fake concern and picked up Luffy. "Come on you guys let's get out of here before this guy gets up too." Law yelled and ran out of the clearing with the other guys.

After rounding the block, Zoro set down Luffy who just "woke up." Zoro accidently bumped into a little girl who was carrying two rice balls.

"Oh Rika are those for me." Zoro stopped and picked up the girl.

"Yes mister Zoro I tried a different recipe this time." Rika held out the rice balls and Coro took one of them. He took a deep breath and bit into it. He cringed on the inside but didn't let it show 'Last time they were too sweet not they are too salty!' He thought.

"Wow you're going to be a great cook someday! Don't give up." Zoro patted Rika's head and she beamed at him "Thank you mister Zoro."

Kid, Law, and Luffy looked like they were holding back from laughing and Zoro blushed "S-shut let's go!"

They quickly piled into the boat as the marines rounded the corner and ran towards them.

"Bye Coby!" Luffy waved at the pink haired boy who waved back.

"Well that was fun, let's have a drink." Luffy poured them all a mug of beer.

They all bumped mugs together "KAMPAI!"

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hi everyone don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! _

_Next chapter's title is The Devil Clown Buggy!_


End file.
